


【底特律:變人｜人魚AU｜漢康】康納，生日快樂。

by blonly801



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 人魚AU, 漢康
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blonly801/pseuds/blonly801
Summary: ＊老千私設人魚AU世界觀( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301560/chapters/40693922 )＊稍微套一下的自創世界觀，私設多且隨意＊【漢康＋ALL康群】年操活動!!





	【底特律:變人｜人魚AU｜漢康】康納，生日快樂。

**Author's Note:**

> 請不要殺我XD

  
  


　　再過一天就是康納的十八歲生日。

 

　　說來有趣，不過是隻仿生人魚的他居然在出廠時就預設他是十六歲的人魚，連生日都幫他設定好，但康納實際上也只過了兩次生日，第一次的生日是他被開機啟用的日子，沒有任何祝福、沒有任何人在乎，他的第一個禮物就是去殺了被抓進來的人魚領袖。

  
  


　　第二年生日，漢克以照護員的身分來到了康納身邊。

　　最初的他認為一隻塑膠魚有自己的生日是件很蠢的事情，畢竟那不過是使用年份增加而已，對於沒有感情的機器來說不代表任何事情。

　　直到漢克看到生日將近的康納興高采烈地告訴住在設施內的其他人魚並且被他們惡言相向的驅離後，漢克就決定說什麼都要幫這個實際上只有兩歲的仿生人魚過個生日。

　　康納那年的生日收到漢克偷渡進來的一本書，那是特地設計給人魚當作教材用的課本，漢克拜託了所屬的人魚人道團體幫他送進來，雖然內容只是在介紹美國地理文化的課本，但對於注定一輩子只能關在這個鋼鐵魚缸裡的康納而言，那是如聖經般的存在。

　　漢克記得自己板著臉遞出隨便包裝的禮物時，康納的表情簡直比看到一頭鯨魚撞進研究室吃了所有人還驚訝。

　　康納開心的在池子裡抱著書繞來繞去，甚至還躍出水面在空中舞動自己美麗的仿生魚尾讓漢克看的出神，直到被噴了一身的水後才回過神。

　　漢克一邊抹掉臉上的水一邊碎念著要把康納的禮物沒收，不過仿生人魚只是笑瞇瞇的趴在池子邊，用好聽的嗓音輕聲說著：「謝謝你，漢克。」

  
  


　　第三年生日前夕，人類跟人魚之間的關係逐漸惡化，由馬庫斯帶領的人魚自由革命在部分的人類幫助下於美國各處開打。

　　很多設施都被強行關閉，裡頭飼養的人魚被放了出來，有些人類因為拒絕配合撤出該設施而被殺害。

　　兩個種族間的戰爭一觸即發。

 

　　身為臥底的漢克也接到了革命軍的指令，要他在明天—也就是康納的生日—封鎖所有設施出入口，不能讓裡頭的人員私自帶走人魚或是逃跑，那些危害人魚的人類必須接受審判。

　　收到指令的當天，漢克靜靜的站在康納的池子邊看著裡頭的仿生人魚讀著那本不知道翻過幾百遍的書。

　　康納每天都必須攝取定量的能量才能維持身體機能，那是俗稱藍血的液體，只有這間研究機構才能製造及保存，而在外頭如火如荼的革命抗爭中藍血的製造幾乎停擺，裡頭的人都在爭先恐後的備份資料或是物色要帶哪隻人魚逃走。

　　康納遲早會面臨無藍血可喝的窘境，而且反抗軍對人類的恨意非常大，如果讓他們發現康納的話大概會直接被殺死。

　　漢克不想要康納就這麼無緣無故的死去，說到底他只是個不經世事的孩子卻被迫承受人類的罪孽，好不容易能有重獲自由的機會但絕對無法輕鬆如願。

 

　　漢克敲了敲池子引起康納的注意，發現漢克的他馬上抱著書開心的游到池邊跟對方打招呼。

　　康納忍不住興奮的問著漢克明天的生日會收到什麼樣的禮物，淡藍色的仿生魚尾隨著心情拍打著水面濺起小小的水花，漢克忍不住瞇起眼苦笑了起來。

　　「很期待過生日啊？」漢克開始繞著池子散步，裡頭的康納也跟著漢克的腳步緩慢游動。

　　「當然。根據我的出廠設定，明天我就是成年人了，我猜我就可以開始跟博士發表自己的意見。」康納毫不掩飾自己的情緒，用力地點著頭。他一直認為自己無法反抗人類是因為他還是小孩，如果自己成年的話，或許就能夠跟他們平起平坐，那些人魚也不會那麼討厭自己。

　　「哼，年齡才不是這樣算的，充其量你就是個三歲的小朋友。」漢克擺出跟平時一樣的態度嗤之以鼻道，但心中也忍不住為此難過，儘管心智年齡成熟但康納也只活了三個年頭，連去認識大海的機會都沒有。

　　「才不是三歲！我的智商符合設定的年齡，每年的測驗我都是滿分。」康納挺起胸膛驕傲地說，但漢克只是笑著搖搖頭，沒有再多說什麼。

　　漢克沉思了許久，最後才開口打破了這段寧靜，「這次的禮物，我就帶你出去玩如何？」

　　聽到這破天荒的消息，康納先是皺起眉頭以為自己聽錯了，發現對方似乎沒有改口的意思後他才大張著嘴巴放聲歡呼著：「出去玩—！出去玩—！」

　　「噓噓噓！你小聲一點！這可是驚喜，不能讓別人知道！」

　　「Got it!」

　　看著仿生人魚快樂的在池子裡拍打水花期待著明天的到來，漢克露出一抹難以言喻的複雜表情後低下頭轉身離開康納的房間。

 

　　漢克把機構所剩無幾的藍血都蒐集起來，扣除掉今天必須消耗的用量，那些藍血頂多只能稱個一週就會見底，但現在的處境讓漢克沒有任何選擇。

　　留下來就注定會被殺，倒還不如逃出去再另尋他法比較有可能活下去。

　　漢克已經跟馬庫斯談妥交換條件，他要求馬庫斯必須確保他們能夠順利逃離這裡並且回到漢克位於底特律市區的家，否則機構的大門是永遠都不會向他們敞開。

　　原本還以為馬庫斯會對此提出異議，但是人魚首領非常爽快的答應，甚至還表示願意讓康納加入自己的族人，會負起保護他的責任、不讓其他人魚或是人類傷害他。

　　這讓漢克又驚又喜，但是他仍然得拒絕馬庫斯的好意，離開設施之後就只有自己有辦法照顧康納。

  
  
  


　　當天晚上漢克放倒控制室的人員後封鎖了所有的對外出入口，連通訊設備都一併關閉，只留下他們待會兒要離開的小門，位於聖克萊爾湖上的研究機構在一瞬間被為數眾多的人魚虎視眈眈的包圍，但在馬庫斯的命令下他們都退到一百公尺外待命。

　　接著漢克背著儲存藍血的容器、手上抱著康納，緩緩的登上預先準備好的小艇，在船邊等待他們的馬庫斯友善的向康納微笑示意，「你就是康納吧？很抱歉是在這種情況下祝賀你，生日快樂啊。」馬庫斯用溫柔的嗓音祝福著康納，康納有點似懂非懂的與人魚首領握手，總覺得現在的氛圍顯得有些沉重。

　　「謝謝你啊，馬庫斯。自由是屬於你們的。」漢克慎重地道謝後遞出他偷出來的閘門遙控器給馬庫斯，再一個小時後這裡就是屬於他們的戰場了。

　　看著逐漸駛離的研究所，康納是第一次看到這棟建築物的全貌，他還來不及問漢克那些稜稜角角的設計是什麼功能，就被天空上璀璨的滿天星斗吸引了注意力，這是康納第一次親眼看到天空上的星星，比在房間裡隔著玻璃看還要亮上許多。

  
  


　　「漢克漢克！那就是北極星嗎？」

　　「不，北極星沒有那麼亮，那顆才是。」

　　「漢克漢克！我什麼時候能見到真正的大海？」

　　「等我們安頓好就會帶你去海邊。」

　　「到時候我能下水游泳嗎？」

　　「你平常用的水是過濾過的海水，你下水的話會故障的，不過我會想個辦法的。」

　　「漢克漢克！我們可以在外面待多久？有好多地方我都想去看看，我好怕時間會不夠！」

　　「放心吧孩子，我們時間多的是。」

  
  


　　一路上康納都像第一次出門遠足的十歲小孩般不停地向漢克發問，而漢克也異常有耐心且溫柔的回答他的問題，直到抵達位於公園的岸邊時他才要康納安靜的趴下身子躲在小船上。

　　「我去把車子開過來，只要五分鐘，你能夠安靜地在這邊等我嗎？」看著康納摀著嘴乖巧的點頭後，漢克寵溺的揉了一把仿生人魚柔軟的褐髮後才轉身離去。

　　小船熄火後河岸瞬間陷入一片寂靜，頭一分鐘康納還很認真地縮在裡頭不敢發出任何聲音，不過四周實在太安靜了，他靈敏的聽覺系統也沒有接受到任何生物靠近的聲音，於是康納大膽的探出頭、爬出小船外，甚至悄悄的滑進水裡頭感受沒有任何空間限制的自由感。

　　這是康納第一次在設施之外的地方游泳，他一口氣下潛到湖底深處，無論上下左右都沒有玻璃牆擋著，他可以自由自在地翻滾、打轉、追逐湖裡的魚兒，康納甚至一鼓作氣的從水底衝出水面，在皎潔月光的襯托下甩動著美麗的仿生魚鰭。

　　「祝我生日快樂！」康納高舉著雙手仰著頭朝星空大喊著，白皙的頸項拉扯出好看的線條，把所有煩惱及壞心情全都拋諸腦後，原來無拘無束是如此的快樂，康納至今才終於理解人魚追求自由的心情為何。

　　游泳游夠的康納仰躺在水面上閉眼休息時遠遠的就聽到汽車駛近的聲音，雖然康納還沒親眼看過汽車這種交通工具，但是輸入在腦海中的資訊仍然告訴他這項訊息，而這也代表等等漢克看到他這副模樣肯定會氣瘋。

　　康納趕緊爬上岸躲回小船裡，把漢克留在裡頭用來遮掩用的大毛毯裹住自己的身體，努力的把身上的水分給吸乾，他可不想在生日的時候還要被人類老頭碎念。

 

　　「康納，你還好嗎？我回來了。」比人還快到的是漢克從不遠處傳過來的呼喊聲，他正從車上拿出一袋行李往小船的方向走過來，發現康納沒有給予任何回應的漢克，有些緊張的加快腳步趕到船邊。

　　「我？我很好！你終於回來了！」康納故作鎮定地從毛毯裡鑽出來歪頭看著漢克，還皺起眉頭一臉怪罪對方這麼久都不回來的表情。

　　「抱歉啊，讓你不安了。」漢克拿著行李袋放到了一旁，從裡頭拉出幾件上衣在康納身上比來比去，最終選定了一件寫著「I like dog.」的長袖上衣，他自動幫康納套上衣服後又拿了件毛毯把魚尾巴包起來不讓任何淡藍色的鱗片暴露在外，「好了，這樣應該就不會被人發現了。」

　　漢克打橫抱起無法在路上行走的康納，小心翼翼的把仿生人魚放進副駕駛座並貼心的把安全帶扣上，這一連串的動作康納都滿臉興奮的盯著漢克完成，出來後遇到的一切都是新的開始，還有好多東西要學，他可不想錯過任何紀錄下這些事情的機會。

　　「那我們接下來要去哪呢？」康納睜著閃亮的棕色大眼，一臉期待的等待漢克說出他們的下一個目的地。但漢克只是長嘆一口氣，擠出無奈地微笑揉了一把康納的頭髮道：「我們先回去安頓好，明天天亮再出門好嗎？」

　　「Got it...」康納難掩失望地低下頭把玩起上衣的袖子，對方明明是一條仿生人魚，漢克彷彿看到他的頭上有不存在的狗耳朵垂了下來，惹的漢克忍不住哈哈大笑，「瞧你那副垂頭喪氣的模樣，你可以趁現在決定明天的行程，不是嗎？」

　　漢克一邊愉快地說一邊從行李袋中拿出分裝好的藍血塞到康納手上，「差點忘了給你喝藍血，邊喝邊想明天的生日行程如何？」漢克緩緩地把老舊的車子駛出無人的河邊公園，沿路經過大樓林立的街道、杳無人煙的商店街，康納好奇的把臉貼在車窗上看著從沒看過的城市景色，他已經等不及要走遍這個新世界。

　　康納興奮的指著大賣場、轉頭用閃亮亮的大眼向漢克道：「明天可以去那裡嗎？裡面真的甚麼都有嗎？我可以找自己想要的東西嗎？」

　　「當然好啊，不過生日只去那種普通的地方好嗎？」

　　車子隨後路過新開幕的遊樂園閃亮亮的宣傳看板，康納指著外頭接著道：「那去遊樂園好不好？我可以坐雲霄飛車嗎？摩天輪也可以！我們可以一起坐！」

　　「嗯……這樣我就要想個辦法藏你的尾巴了，不過我們總會想到的，我們有的是時間。」

  
  


　　約莫不到十分鐘的車程，康納幾乎要把整條路上看到的建築路都列入預定清單，漢克也只是無奈地笑著搖搖頭但也沒多說什麼，直到把車開進自家車道後他才放鬆整晚沒睡的緊繃情緒，癱軟在駕駛座上閉起眼睛開始發起懶。

　　「漢克，這是你家嗎？要下車了嗎？漢……咳咳咳咳—噁……」受夠一直關在車上的康納抓著漢克的手一邊推他一邊叫喚他，突然眼前的視野閃過一片紅色的警告視窗，隨之而來的是一股溫熱的液體湧出口中的怪異噁心感，康納用手接著自己嘔出的嘔吐物，用泛淚的雙眼可憐兮兮地望著漢克。

　　「老天啊，康納！你是怎麼了？」看到康納無緣無故吐了一口淡藍色的水，漢克嚇得從椅子上跳起來，抓了一大把紙巾塞到對方手上，他仔細地端詳著那無臭無味甚至像水一樣的嘔出物，漢克不明白沒有嘔吐反射的仿生人魚怎麼會突然發生這種事情，他抓緊康納的肩膀嚴肅的問：「康納，你老實跟我說，警告視窗上寫了些什麼？是紅色還是黃色的？你還會不舒服嗎？」

　　平常在機構遇到康納有突發狀況幾乎都是漢克先協助分析現狀再交給科學家來維修，時間久了漢克也略懂怎麼替康納做簡單的修復，但是他們離開時無法把判讀狀況的儀器帶出來，在缺乏工具的情況下，漢克能給康納的幫助非常有限，他很怕遇到自己無法處理的事情發生。

　　「沒事的，只是因為太興奮加上這件毯子包得比較緊，讓我的腹壓過高，把分解到一半的藍血吐出來而已。」康納冷靜的解釋剛剛發生的事情，用已經擦乾淨的手回握住肩上那雙溫暖卻顫抖不已的大手，他捧起他們用柔嫩的頰肉輕輕磨蹭著，像是在安撫漢克的情緒般撒起嬌來，「一切都沒事的，今天是我的生日耶，還能發生什麼事呢？」

　　漢克皺著眉頭半信半疑地想了很久，最後只能長嘆一口氣，聳聳肩表示接受康納只是嗨到吐出來的事實。

  
  


　　漢克揹著行李、抱著康納艱難的把門打開後，迎面而來的是一隻壯碩的聖伯納犬朝兩人飛奔過來，獨自看家一整天的大狗興奮的在漢克腳邊又撲又跳，但只知道狗卻從沒看過、也不曉得有這麼大隻的康納緊張地縮著魚尾、抱緊漢克的脖子，不知道該逃到哪裡才好。

　　「漢克？漢克！這、這就是狗嗎？好像有點太大了！」

　　「老天啊康納，你會把我勒死……他不會咬人的，名字叫相撲、聖伯納犬，他們本來就很大，然後他又有點胖……」

　　漢克繞過舔的他褲管都是口水的相撲，把康納輕輕的放到沙發上接著把掩飾用的毛毯解開，康納終於可以舒展被限制活動的尾巴，他協靠在沙發上甩動著美麗的仿生魚鰭，這讓相撲好奇的湊上來聞個不停。

　　「你們兩個乖乖當好朋友，我去幫自己弄點吃的，我簡直要餓死了……」從昨天下午進機構後就滴水未進的漢克疲憊的晃進廚房覓食，留下人魚與大狗坐在客廳互相對視。

　　「呃……相撲？你的名字對吧？」康納試探性的喊了聖伯納犬的名字，對方汪了一聲表示回應後，他才大起膽子伸出手試著要拍拍相撲毛茸茸的頭，「我知道你的名字，所以我們是朋友對吧？」

　　相撲乖巧的讓康納抓抓自己的頭、拉拉他的大耳朵，順便送對方一堆口水在臉上當成見面禮，康納開心的抱著相撲在沙發上咯咯笑著。

　　突然間胸口的仿生心臟劇烈的跳動了幾下，眼前再度跳出紅色的視窗閃爍著警告代碼把康納用的眼花撩亂，他捧著心悸不止的胸口乾嘔了幾聲，嘴角再度溢出溫熱的液體，但這次不是跟水一樣的東西而是如藍血般透亮的嘔吐物。

　　「喔不……不要現在……」康納看著吐滿身的藍血難過的抱著身體掃描漢克的客廳，終於在不遠處發現漢克亂丟在地的行李袋，「相撲，幫幫我好嗎？」

　　「汪！」平常總是傻不隆冬的相撲像是突然開竅般站起身讓康納爬到自己身上，他馱著康納慢慢走到袋子旁後低下身讓康納能方便打開袋子，順利的在裡頭翻出罐裝的藍血後他馬上轉開封口大口喝了起來。

　　「康納？你他媽的在幹什麼？」一從廚房走出來就看到康納跟相撲形跡詭異的趴在行李袋旁不知道在做什麼，而一臉無辜的人魚上衣滿是被液體沾濕的深色水痕，嘴角還有看的刺眼的藍血留在上頭，「你該不會又吐了吧？還有你為什麼在喝藍血？時間還沒到耶。」

　　「我猜是因為長時間待在陸上的關係，讓我的藍血消耗速度增加，所以我才提早飲用，只是我不小心打翻在你給的衣服上了，抱歉漢克。」康納睜著濕潤的大眼給了漢克一個聽起來挺合理的答案，漢克本身就是仿生科技門外漢，既然康納都這麼說，他也只能聳聳肩的抱起仿生人魚帶進浴室清理。

  
  


　　漢克把康納擺在已經裝滿水的浴缸旁，裡頭的水是漢克前一晚出門前就準備好的蒸餾水，為了避免自來水對康納造成未知的傷害，漢克可是費盡苦心的把這些水搬回家。

　　「把衣服脫了先泡進去吧。雖然不像你平常泡的水一樣，不過至少他絕對純淨。」漢克邊說邊把康納的髒衣服脫下來仍到一旁的洗衣籃內，跟著進來湊熱鬧的相撲很自動的把頭探進浴缸裡喝起水來。

　　「相撲！你有自己的水盆不喝，跑來搶康納的！」漢克對大狗怒斥道，但相撲也只是滿足地舔舔嘴後，逕自窩在浴室角落打起盹來，「這麼難得跑到這裡睡覺？看來這傢伙很喜歡你啊，康納。」

　　「我喜歡狗。而且有他陪我，漢克就可以先去休息了。」躺在無法把全身浸在水裡的浴缸裡頭，康納仍然一臉開心的攪弄著裡頭的水，好似完全不在意自己又長又漂亮的魚尾只能靠在牆上吹冷風，「真的很謝謝你帶我離開那裡，天亮就可以開始到處去玩，對嗎？」

　　「是的，孩子。天一亮我就帶你去逛街。」漢克蹲下身子與康納平視著，他伸出溫暖又寬厚的大手不捨的輕撫仿生人魚稚嫩的臉頰，「抱歉只能給你這種破地方棲身。」看著康納只能窩在連頭都浸不到水的小浴缸裡休息，滿心的愧疚讓漢克幾乎抬不起頭，他一心只想著把康納帶出實驗室，卻沒有好好細想該如何讓他過更好的日子，這一切似乎比之前更糟。

　　康納看著心情低落的漢克自己也跟著沮喪了起來，他並不在乎自己能住在多大的池子裡，他只要有人能把他當作一個個體、一個生命、一個有自主意識的人就好，漢克是第一個這樣做的人，他打從心底用對待人的標準看待自己，無論如何都不該讓他感到愧疚。

　　「漢克你絕對不能這樣想！無論如何都不能！」康納用力搖著頭大聲的喊著，漢克被鮮少發出巨大音量的人魚嚇的呆愣了一會兒，康納也不等對方反應過來就伸出濕漉漉的雙手緊緊的抱住漢克的頸項，他輕輕地撫摸著中年人銀白的頭髮，就像漢克在安撫自己時的力道一樣令人安心。

　　「漢克你知道嗎？你是第一個把我當成生命對待的人類。你陪我度過那些悲傷的日子，甚至在今天給予我自由的機會。」康納抬起頭與漢克飽經滄桑的臉龐幾乎沒有距離，他閉上眼睛在對方額上留下一吻，「雖然我不是很懂，但我想我很喜歡這樣的你，漢克。」

　　康納突如其來的舉動令漢克瞪大雙眼，他迅速的退開身體與對方拉開距離，碰了碰方才被吻的地方後又看著不理解自己舉動的康納，漢克難掩尷尬地遮住自己的臉不敢多看仿生人魚一眼，「天啊康納，我想我真的該去休息了，我去把你的書跟藍血拿進來。」

　　「漢……」看著急急忙忙跑出浴室的漢克，康納連名字都還沒說完人就消失不見，他難掩落寞的縮回浴缸裡。

　　康納也搞不懂自己為何會主動親漢克，那是他自然而然產生的舉動，他有太多想傳達的情感是無法用言語來表達的，但大腦計算後的最終結果似乎惹的漢克不高興。

　　「早知道就不要說了……漢克……漢克……」康納終於還是無法忍耐的落下淚來，正當他把頭沉進水裡不讓啜泣聲被人聽見時，眼前再度跳出不斷閃爍的紅色視窗，這次不再是單純的警告提示，而是鮮紅的計時器正不斷倒數著康納的生命。

  
  


**『98%生物組件阻塞，無法維持正常能量運送，距離強制關閉剩—180秒』**

  
  


　　「喔不！嗚噁……」不等康納做出反應，逆流而上的藍血再度從口中湧了出來，浴缸裡的水瞬間被染成透亮的淡藍色，彷彿全身上下的生物組件都在抗議著要罷工，康納感覺到自己的身體越來越不靈活，他掙扎著攀在浴缸邊緣喘著氣，從口鼻處不斷流出的藍血沾染四周的地板。

　　原本趴在一旁睡覺的相撲也湊上來一邊用鼻子推著康納無力垂下的頭一邊發出難過的嗚咽聲，康納已經虛弱的連聲音都發不出來，只要張嘴就會有更多藍血從裡頭湧出，他竭盡全力的抬起手抓了抓相撲蓬鬆好摸的毛後，就像斷線的木偶般掛在浴缸緣一動也不動。

  
  
  


　　「汪汪！汪！汪！」相撲開始不斷地對著康納吠叫，他衝出門外對著還在客廳發呆的漢克一陣狂吠後又跑回浴室。

　　看到相撲異常的表現讓漢克直覺想到是康納出事，他三步併作兩步的飛奔回浴室，映入眼簾的就是隨著水渲染開的藍血如藍星花般盛開著，滴滴答答的水流聲是從康納低垂的頭傳來的。

　　一瞬間時間像是凍結了般，漢克愣愣地站在原地看著這一切，他不敢置信的走向稍早還有跟他說有笑的仿生人魚，他雙膝一軟跪倒在浴缸前伸出顫抖的雙手捧起康納的頭。

　　漢克把康納輕輕的抱出浴缸擁在懷裡，雙眼緊閉的他就像是睡著了一樣露出安祥的微笑，漢克輕輕的拭去對方嘴角的藍血，溫柔的撫摸他柔軟的棕髮。

 

　　「康納，生日快樂。」

  
  
  


※

  
  
  


　　太陽從地平線上緩緩升起，溫暖的陽光穿過玻璃灑滿昏暗的室內。

　　微亮的客廳裡頭只有漢克一個人呆坐在沙發上，他的手上捧著一具因失去動力而冰冷不堪的仿生人魚，原本沾染在上頭的藍血已經揮發的差不多，只能看到淡淡的痕跡。

　　漢克低下頭寵愛的輕撫著康納的臉頰，蠕動嘴唇低語著只有他們兩個人才聽到的話。

　　他靜靜的抱起癱軟的人魚走回臥室，過沒多久漢克推著輪椅走出來，上頭坐著穿戴整齊的康納，美麗的魚尾被小心的用棉布覆蓋起來，頭上戴著一頂鴨舌帽遮住宛如熟睡的臉龐。

　　「康納，今天是你生日，我們一起出去玩吧。」漢克一邊推著輪椅一邊走出大門，在陽光的照耀下消失在人群之中。

 

－完－

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 大家好這裡是老千  
> 這篇是群組活動的作業，完全不像年操的年操作業XD  
> 因為套用自己的人魚AU設定，中途又加入很多額外的設定，所以在此解釋一下文內無法好好說明的部分
> 
> https://i.imgur.com/JJzZBzP.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/cCJ6e35.jpg  
> 附上木木幫我畫的人魚康納!
> 
> 【關於康納的死因】  
> 私設是康納做為第一隻仿生人魚在許多技術上都還不純熟，以至於他只能在乾淨無雜質的水裡生活（無論鹹水淡水）。  
> 但因為康納貪玩擅自到湖裡游泳，導致裡頭的雜質、微生物、沙子、塑膠微粒(?)進入他的身體，最終造成生物組件堵塞、無法運作，他會不斷地吐出藍血就是循環系統逐漸失靈的徵象，無法利用的藍血逆流而出，生物組件也失去動力，然後走向死亡。
> 
> 【為何康納不停隱瞞】  
> 紅視窗警告大多都是影響機體的致命警語，康納從第一次嘔吐後就知道自己的時間不多，但他害怕告訴漢克後除了讓他傷心之外也會讓他再度被帶回實驗室。  
> 康納不想失去讓好不容易到手的自由，雖然最終會害死自己，但至少這是他的選擇。
> 
> 【漢克去哪裡了？】  
> 大概是一個只有他跟他的人魚（還有相撲）一起生活的地方吧。
> 
> 【藍星花】  
> 這是我隨便估狗到的花XD  
> 因為他的盛開期只有一天就果斷拿來用了。


End file.
